POLITICO: Brandt's plea to humanity
POLITICO | In a televised and radio broadcasted address across the nation, Chancellor Brandt spoke to the masses in regards to the nuclear attack on the Cantonosian front with the Red Federation. "Brothers, sisters and all those who are proud to call themselves free men, I speak to you today with great sorrow for the criminal loss of life this evil war has imposed on all of us free men and women. At 1350 hours this Wednesday, reports from the Falleen Expeditionary Force informed us of a super-weapon employed by our enemies on our allies of the east. This technology is not new to the world, we have spent decades studying it and using it's potential for good. However, the evil corruption of technology, at which the Four wheep if used against fellow men, has been used before and it is bound to be used in the future. Our duty as a free nation is to guarantee the safety of our citizens, to spare the common man from the horrors of nuclear Armageddon. The only feasible way to do this is to guarantee that Falleentium has it's own nuclear deterrent with which it can force our foes to rethink any notion of such a grievous attack on innocent people. With the development of these weapons we enter a new age of uncertainty, bit inevitably also an age of hope for a more peaceful world free of global conflicts, a better tomorrow for future generations. With that said, the cowardly attack of the Red Federation proves it's inability to continue operating in a world of diplomacy and a multilateral desire for peace and stability. The communist radical authoritarian ideology which reigns in Bolnominium and beyond has proven to be one which renders the nation incapable of functioning in a world where free people come together to create a better and fairer future. This is, most importantly, why we must not give or falter at this most crucial of times. The lives of tens-of-thousands men and women, whether Falleen, Verzarian, Straitian, Arumian, Cantonosian and so on must not have been lost in vain. Their legacy can not be the creation of an emboldened and more powerful criminal regime at the expense of the free world. It can not be; it should not be; it must not be so. Should we lower our flags in surrender; Should evil triumph over good, cowardice over bravery; Should our sacrifice have been for nothing; Should dictators reign free; Should the weak be enslaved; Should we give up now, at the face of adversity; Should we, could we, call ourselves truly free? This sentiment is one which I, and the Falleen people, want to extend to the people of Cantonos. A people who have suffered greatly during this war, but who's resolve, passion and valor saw them turn the war around against the criminal invaders. In a few years, our allies the Cantonosians have pushed back the communists across all fronts against all odds. Hence we will not say that Cantonosians fight like heroes, but we will say that heroes -- fight like Cantonosians. It is for this reason that we implore to our friends in the east to never give up. For all that is just; For all that is kind; For all that is beautiful; For all that is good; Do not despair; Do not falter; Do not give in; For our foes fear us; Our foes count their days; Just like a cornered rat that lashes at it's predator; Our foes are on their last leg. We must, at this hour of truth, at this critical time, not give in to terrorism, not give in to those who wish to submit us through assaulting our very humanity. The Falleen people and nation, and all of the Alliance, stands at your side to win this war and guarantee a peaceful world for the future. We must stand together and pull through, for the only alternative is slavery and fear." Category:The Imperial Constitution